Seat Belts & Smooches
by picklesmakemehappy101
Summary: In which, Ross isn't wearing a seatbelt and it makes a certain Laura Marano upset. What does she do about it? One-shot! Raura-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die.


**Seat Belt**

**In which, Ross isn't wearing a seatbelt and it makes a certain Laura Marano upset. What does she do about it? One-shot! Raura-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Raura obsessed minds!**

The sultry sun poured in through the transparent windows of Calum's car, eliciting an ethereal glow in the dark vicinity of the vehicle. Specks of dust glistened as they floated serenely in the torrid LA air.

"I call shot gun." A fiery voice shattered the silence, elicited from the shortest human being in the area.

"Aww. But I wanna sit in the front." Ross Lynch whined, jutting out his bottom lip, imitating the perfect impression of a discontent puppy.

"Next time big feller." Raini replied, patting him in a supposedly, soothing manner on his upper arm before skipping off to the passenger side of the car. Calum chuckled lightly before following, twirling his keys around his finger, the gentle tinkering of the metallic items were barely audible over the bustle of the daily activities currently proceeding as per usual in LA.

"She says that every time." Ross grumbled under his breath, but amusement flickered in his husky hazel irises.

Suddenly, delicate laughter surrounded the vicinity and his heart jumped in the confines of his chest, his stomach soaring with butterflies whilst simultaneously tugging and twisting like an acrobat. He turned to look at her, his animated gaze sparking with passion and a smile curved at his lips, adorning his handsome features.

"Oh well. Now you get to sit in the back with me." Laura giggled, but a nervousness presented itself in her captivating cappuccino orbs.

An insecurity.

He hated it, wanted to wipe it from her beautiful face and make it his ambition to never see it present there again. She suddenly became entranced by the concrete beneath their feet as she gazed intensely at it.

Upon seeing this, Ross gently curled his fingers around her chin, delicately tilting her head in order to gaze into the mystifying depths of her captivating cappuccino orbs.

"Hey. Of course I'd want to sit next to you." He spoke sincerely, a soft vibe vibrating the torrid air grasping at their heated bodies. Suddenly, a smirk presented itself on his face as he leaned into her slightly. "I mean, don't tell the other two, but you are my favourite." He whispered cheekily and Laura giggled, and lightly rolled her eyes at the blonds antics that she found constantly amused her.

There was never a dull day with him in her life. And she was extremely grateful for that.

"Hey lovebirds! You coming or are you going to stand there in an awestruck daze all day?" Raini hollered, hilarity flickering in her dark irises and a cheeky grin tugging at her lips.

She swore those two were more oblivious than the characters they played.

This was apparently an apt time to realise not only their close proximity but Ross' hand still caressed her cheek. He quickly dropped his hand and she took a step backwards. Heat captured their bodies, eliciting a rosy hue to tint their cheeks.

The two actors began towards the car refusing to meet each others gaze however the silken skin of their arms lingered occasionally. In his peripheral vision he noticed her twiddling with her thumbs, a nervous habit he had become accustomed to associate with her.

He turned to gaze at her, the brunette beauty oblivious to his awestruck staring. He couldn't help it anymore. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful creature he had ever gazed upon. Her natural elegance was something he both admired and awed at. How she was still single remained a complete mystery to him.

They clambered ungracefully into the backseat of the car, Laura occupying the middle seat and Ross going for his preferred option of the left hand seat, behind Calum.

A chorus of 'clicks' consumed the small vicinity as each individual buckled in their seat-belts. Calum jammed the keys into the ignition before swiftly turning the metallic object. The car roared into life, humming joyously as Calum reversed the car out of the parking space.

The quartet began discussing the numerous antics that had accumulated over the years of filming Austin and Ally. Laughing until tears glimmered in the corners of their eyes.

"ROSS SHOR LYNCH!"

Ross practical leapt from his seat, his heart jumping within the confines of his chest.

"Jesus Christ Laur! You almost gave me a heart attack." He spoke in frustration, his breathing laboured from the fright. As he regained his breath, he glared playfully at the beautiful brunette to his right hand side.

"Why on earth are you not wearing a seat-belt?" Laura responded, the frustration and slight anger was clear enough for a deaf person to hear.

"Haven't you noticed? I rarely ever wear a seat-belt. Especially for short journeys. There's never any point for them." He responded casually, his shoulders lifting briefly in a non-committed shrug.

Laura began spluttering, clearly shocked and distressed by this latest revelation.

"Ross. It's for safety reasons. And not to mention the fact that it's illegal. Plus, what if an accident were to happen, you'd be killed." Laura ranted, placing specific emphasis on killed, attempting to convey the severity of her topic. "Put your seat-belt on Ross." She demanded, gazing up at him.

"Laura." Ross spoke, pleading yet whining at the very same time. "I'll be fine. It's only, what?, another two minutes until we reach 'Get Shaved' anyway."

"Ross Shor Lynch, put your seat-belt on now, or else." Laura demanded, the authority vibrating the sultry LA atmosphere that consumed the inside of the vehicle. However, Ross appeared unperturbed by her controlling tone.

"Oh Yeah! And what exactly are you," Ross lightly tapped the end of Laura's nose with his index finger. His heart fluttered as he watched her crinkle her nose adorably in displeasure of his action. "... gonna do about it?"

"This." Laura rebutted, an adamancy in her voice.

Before the bemusement could cloud Ross' husky hazel irises Laura threw her right arm across his waist, turning her body and curling into his side. In effect she had becoming his human seat-belt as her right arm served as the fabric that typically embraced the waist.

Ross' orbs were wide, conveying his surprise and shock at the beautiful brunettes intimate action. However, the surprise and shock quickly dispersed as he registered the warmth of her body, his own skin absorbing her pleasant heat. His skin tingling as a prickling heat traversed his body. His corners of his lips curled as a lopsided grin consumed his features.

It was safe to say that he enjoyed Laura cuddling with him.

"I could live with this." Ross whispered into her ear, his sultry breath cascading across her skin, emitting a shiver to gallop down her spine.

Laura turned her head in order to gaze up at him. Her activation cappuccino orbs were wide and portrayed the perfect picture of innocence. Ross' heart endured a major palpitation at the endearing sight. He was overcome by the urge to nuzzle his nose into her slender neck and breath her in.

Ross smiled delighted down at her before wiggling his arm, attempting to remove the appendage from between her body and his side. After successfully moving his arm from it's sandwiched position he draped over her shoulder, tucking the brunette beauty into his side even further.

Laura smiled back, her grin dazzling him into a trance. He was hypnotised by the way the corners of her eyes crinkled and the faint pink dusting gathered on her cheeks. Laura though turned her head again and nuzzled her head into his firm chest, lulled by the steady thumping of his heart.

A surge of bravery swept his system like a tidal wave and he couldn't refuse the desire that encompassed his body.

With his left hand, Ross tilted her head up, forcing her head to turn again so she was gazing up at him. Confusion cloaked her captivating cappuccino orbs as she briefly wondered what the blonde was doing.

He leaned down, agonisingly slowly. Laura's heart panting frantically as it galloped behind her breast.

With an inch between their lips, Ross paused, his action coming to a halt. Before bemusement could flicker in Laura's captivating cappuccino orbs, Ross whispered delicately to her. His sultry breath caressing her lips, and her body vibrated as a shiver raced up the rope of her back.

"You know. This is like the worst punishment ever dude."

Before Laura had the opportunity to respond, his lips grazed erotically against hers. Her eyes widened in utter shock until his lips began to move languidly with hers and her eyelids fluttered shut.

The kiss was experimental and slow but fuelled by an undeniable heat as their mouths opened and closed, attempting to capture each others lips. Her right hand slithered stealthily up his torso. Ross resisted the urge to groan as Laura's hands traversed his upper body. Finally, her hand curled around his neck, her fingertips dancing in his blond locks. His left hand that caressed her jaw fell to her waist and the right hand that circled her shoulders slid down her back and came to rest in the intricate dip of her spine.

A gasp tumbled from Laura's luscious lips, Ross swallowing the pleasant sound as he pressed his palm into the small of her back, pulling her closer. The action resulted in Laura's right leg slipping over his and settling between his legs and her upper body pressed intimately against his. The swells of her breasts colliding with his firm chest as she curled into his body.

The kiss grew more frantic as heat prickled their skin, arousing tingles to travers their intimately woven body's.

"Laura."

Her name fell from his lips in a sultry whisper, almost as if he were begging. The sound had a shiver galloping down Laura's spine as she opened her mouth hoping to draw his attention.

His tongue plunged into her mouth, investigating every crevice of her sultry and sticky cavern. Laura's tongue quickly slid wet against his and they moaned at the passion and intimacy of the moment.

"Say cheese guys!" A loud voice, along with the irritating 'click' broke them from their fiery embrace. Their lips parted with a resounding 'smack' and the duo turned to gaze at the two seated in front of the car.

Their eyes were wide, creating an innocence that neither clearly possessed. Their cheeks were adorned with a pink hue and their lips swollen and moist. They were also still tangled intimately with each other.

Raini smirked as she snapped another picture before tapping away at her phone, muttering something along the lines of 'took you long enough,' and 'I can't wait to see the fans reaction.'

"Please don't start undressing each other in my car guys. I can assure you I really don't want to see Ross bang the daylights out of you Laura." Calum spoke as he peered salaciously at the duo through the rear view mirror. His eyebrow lifted and his lips curled in a smile that imitated the lewd suggestion in his voice.

Both blond and brunette, simultaneously blushed a bright red that would exceed in making a tomato jealous. However they ignored the comments of their friends and returned to each others intimacy. Laura nuzzled her check into his chest, her face still a dazzling red and he began to stroke her hair, a content smile embracing their features.

They soon arrived at 'Get Shaved,' where everyone proceeded to clamber out of the car and walk the short distance towards the store the cast had quickly become obsessed with.

Raini and Calum were several paces in front of them, giggling and smirking at Raini's phone, occasional glancing at Ross and Laura over their shoulders.

"You know," Ross mumbled as he interlaced their fingers. "... I should have you as my seat belt more often."

**Wow! It feels like ages since I last posted anything. But yes, I'm still alive. To those reading Best Friends Sister just hang in there. I want to thank you for being so patient. We got a puppy two weeks ago and although she's adorable she's a lot of work, believe me. So it's taken time out of my writing availability. **

**This is also my first Raura fanfic so I hope it's okay.**

**Please check out my other stories/one-shots! They are all Auslly adorableness. Also please review, let me know what you think. I read every one so please, please, please review.**

**Love you guys xxxx**


End file.
